


Неспящий

by Lady_Clow



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий после того, как Эрик отправился вглубь субмарины на поиски Шоу. Когда связь с ним внезапно прервалась, Чарльз почувствовал неладное и бросился на помощь. Он бежал по коридорам субмарины, всей кожей ощущая, что опаздывает. Что не успевает. И не успел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неспящий

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на конкурс RSYA (RuSlash Yaoi Awards).

Дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из груди, ноги почти по колено проваливались в песок, отчего бежать становилось ещё труднее. Он спотыкался, едва не падал лицом вниз, в последний миг с трудом удерживая равновесие - но всё равно бежал вперед, почти не разбирая дороги. Сзади что-то отчаянно крикнула Мойра - кажется, "Остановись! Это может быть ловушка! Не надо!" - но он уже не слушал её, да и не хотел. Его цель высилась впереди - uромадная подлодка, похожая на раскормленного земляного червя, скорчившегося у кромки воды. Где-то вдалеке корабли США и России готовились нанести последний, предупреждающий удар по крошечному островку, и стересть с лица земли потенциальную для них, людей, угрозу. Общий страх к особенным - к мутантам - сплотил их, несмотря на то, что ещё несколько минут назад вот-вот могла быть развязана атомная война меж двумя огромнейшими и опаснейшими государствами.

Чарльзу было наплевать. Им двигало лишь отчаяние и страх. Страх опоздать, прити слишком поздно, не успеть...

Хотя, он уже опаздывал... Казалось, на целую вечность.

Огромная квадратная дыра пропустила его в чрево подлодки. Внутри царил полнейший кавардак - пол стал потолком, стены вздудлись и из них, наподобие шипящих электричеством змей, свисали уродливые черные кабеля. Ксавье не стал долго задерживаться - в конце концов, он знал свою конечную цель. Протиснувшись в створки слетевшей с петель двери шлюза, он спрыгнул в командирскую рубку, а оттуда поспешил, на ходу спотыкаясь о кабеля и разбросанные приборы, к "каюте капитана". Сердце от быстрого бега вылетало из груди, внутри нарастала паника, волной захлестывая мозг, не давая не то, что проникнуть в чей-нибудь чужой, а и самому связно мыслить.

В висках стучало лишь одно "Эрик! Эрик!".

Леншерр не отвечал - либо не слышал его, либо не мог. А может, с ужасом пришла мысль, и то и другое.

Он вошел туда меньше десяти минут назад - в "слепую зону" телепатии Чарльза. И как бы Ксавье ни бился, он не мог проникнуть ни в сознание Эрика, ни в сознание Шоу, который тоже был там. Этот отвратительный человек - мучитель, убийца! И, сгенерировав почти всю атомную энергию подлодки в свое собственное тело, этот монстр стал практически неуязвим. А сила Эрика... Да, его магнетизм поражал своей мощью, своим размахом, но как бы он ни был силен, он всё ещё учился управлять своими способностями. А в присутствии Шоу как-то легко забывалось о точке между злостью и умиротворенностью.

И теперь Чарльз, наплевав на возможную ловушку, наплевав на опасность и блокировку телепатии, наплевав даже на юных мутантов и Мойру, оставшихся там, на берегу, и сейчас, возможно, сражающихся за свою жизнь - наплевав на всё это бежал, не думая ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, чтобы успеть вовремя. Чтобы ещё не было слишком поздно! И ему уже давно стало всё равно, убьет Эрик своего заклятого врага или нет. Лишь бы Леншерр сам не пострадал, лишь бы был в порядке!

Каюта встретила его предсказуемым бардаком и гробовой тишиной. Чарльз, спотыкаясь о разбросанную мебель, с трудом протискиваясь меж ней и всякой прочей ерундой, хаотично разбросанной вокруг, тщетно оглядывался, в поисках хоть малейшей лазейки или тонюсенькой щели, способной подсказать ему, куда идти дальше.

"Куда же дальше?! Боже мой, куда?!"

\- Как предсказуемо... - раздался позади чуть насмешливый голос, ничуть не похожий на тот, который Ксавье в этот миг жаждал услышать больше всего на свете.

\- Так вот как выглядит тот самый телепат, ¬- продолжали сзади и Чарльз, превозмогая всё ещё нарастающую внутри панику, обернулся.

Дальняя стенка раскрылась и профессор увидел, что на пороге стоит Себастьян Шоу собственной персоной. Мужчина по-хозяйски запустил руки в карманы, а его голову надежно защищал от телепатического вмешательства стальной шлем. Он стоял и улыбался. И эта улыбка сказала Ксавье больше, чем могли бы сказать слова. Внутри словно бы кто-то нажал на спусковой крючок, и Чарльз бросился туда, в мерцающую всеми оттенками синего и голубого комнату. Шоу посторонился, пропуская его, но профессор даже не удостоил это вниманием.

Он застыл, как вкопанный, сделав всего пару шагов, более не в силах пошевелиться и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на...

Со стороны могло показаться, что Эрик, лежащий у стены напротив, просто без сознания, но та самая дикая паника, нарастающая в груди Чарльза, подсказала ему, что здесь что-то другое. Он ЗНАЛ, что это "что-то" намного хуже. Знал, но отказывался верить.

Голос Шоу прозвучал позади как гром среди ясного неба:

\- Он жив.

Ксавье словно очнулся ото сна, бросился вперед, падая на колени рядом. Его единственный друг, единственный, кому он доверял на этом свете, единственный, кто его понимал и принимал естественным... Его друг, его брат, его любимый... Он был похож на сломанную куклу - такой же холодный и неподвижный. Чарльз склонился над ним и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности - глаза его друга были открыты, но зрачки расширились настолько, что полностью поглотили радужку. Напрягая слух, Чарльз еле-еле уловил слабое, прерывистое дыхание.

\- Эрик, - позвал он слегка подрагивающим голосом. Осторожно протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. - Эрик, ты слышишь меня? Эрик!

\- Вряд ли он тебе ответит, но ты, конечно, можешь и дальше пытаться, - участливо поцокал языком ненавистный монстр, неслышно подошедший сзади.

\- Что ты с ним сделал? - Чарльз едва заставил себя говорить ровно, прекрасно понимая, что преимущество сейчас не на его стороне.

Профессор максимально бережно и аккуратно притянул безвольное тело друга к себе, обнял крепко-крепко, целуя в лоб, отчаянно надеясь отыскать хоть малейший проблеск осознания в застывших глазах. Но там была только пустота.

\- Мне почти не пришлось ничего делать, - усмехнулся Шоу. - Мои люди обычно делают всё за меня.

\- Ты лжешь, - прервал его Ксавье, поднимая полные ярости глаза. - Такое с ним мог сотворить только телепат, а твоя помощница в руках ЦРУ...

\- А ЧТО осталось от ЦРУ? - наклонившись к нему, тихо прошептал Себастьян.

Чарльз запнулся и понимание обрушилось на него, подобно лавине. Если всего двое сподручных Шоу смогли уничтожить целый штаб секретных агентов, то что помешало бы им сделать это снова, лишь бы освободить свою союзницу? А значит, Эмма Фрост уже на свободе, и где-то рядом. А с ними обоими Ксавье уж точно не справится. Но ему было уже всё равно. Главным для него всегда был Эрик - единственный смысл существования, а теперь...

"Нет, он жив, он жив - всплыла слабая мысль - Я должен помочь ему, должен вытащить его из той бездны, куда он упал из-за этого монстра".

\- Я был безмерно рад увидеть его вновь, после стольких лет - вещал, тем временем, диктатор, с насмешкой наблюдая, как Ксавье тщетно пытается отыскать на лице своего друга хоть какую-то эмоцию. - Честно признаться, наша новая встреча меня не разочаровала. Отнюдь! Я был поражен теми уровнем силы, коего он достиг. Меня грели чувства, которые он испытывал ко мне - эту чистую, незамутненную ненависть. Ему стоило только сделать шаг, сказать всего несколько слов, и мы, объединив наши возможности, стали б непобедимы.

Далее последовала странная пауза, вынудившая Чарльза вновь поднять глаза на Шоу. Тот приблизился к телепату и искалеченному мутанту, которого тот продолжал сжимать в объятиях, пару мгновений просто разглядывал их, как нечто весьма занимательное, но, увы, уже утратившее для него ценность. А затем медленно присел рядом на корточки, глядя прямо в полные отчаяния глаза Ксавье.

\- Я подарил бы ему весь мир, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, продолжил Шоу. - Бросил бы к его ногам целые империи, лишь бы его сила принадлежала мне. Но он выбрал тупых, бесполезных мутантов. Детишек! - Себастьян расхохоталдся, зло и жестоко, и так же внезапно успокоился. - Он выбрал тебя, юный телепат. Знаешь, что он сказал мне, вот буквально пару минут назад?

\- Замолчи, - Ксавье закусил губу и отвернулся, вновь глядя на Эрика. Он не хотел знать подробности их разговора, потому что подсознательно догадывался, какова была тема. И от этого становилось так больно в груди, так мучительно, что хотелось взвыть и вырвать собственное сердце, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку.

\- Он сказал, что согласен с каждым моим словом, - не обращая никакого внимания на явное нежелание собеседника продолжать разговор, шипел Шоу. - Что люди не понимают нас, боятся нас. Что мы - лучшие. Он был согласен с моими идеалами, с моими планами. Он пошел бы со мной... Если б я не убил его мать, к несчастью. И, - он окинул Чарльза пристальным взглядом, - если бы не ты.

Ксавье вздрогнул от неожиданности, глядя в пустые глаза Эрика с недоверием и робкой надеждой.

"Ты действительно?.."

\- "Я бы сделал это, но не стану", так он сказал, - издевательски передразнил Шмидт. - "Потому что доверяю Чарльзу". Какой пафос! Доверяет телепату, способному копаться в его голове и переворачивать там всё вверх дном, как заблагорассудится.

\- Я бы никогда не стал делать с ним такого! - перебил его Ксавье. - Я обещал ему не читать его мысли и до сих пор не нарушил своего обещания. А ты убил его мать и сломал ему жизнь, как ты можешь даже думать, что он бы принял твою сторону?!

Шоу снова рассмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги:

\- Ты слишком наивен. Эрик никогда не примет "добрую" сторону. Его ненависть сжигает его изнутри как и прежде, даже моя смерть ничего б не изменила. Рано или поздно, но он пришел бы ко мне. Теперь же... - он картинно развел руками, глядя на поверженного молодого мутанта. - Не советую лезть ему в голову, ты не найдешь там ничего интересного.

В несколько шагов преодолев расстояние до выхода, он бросил через плечо:

\- И не пытайся меня остановить. Пока на мне этот, гм, шлем, твоя сила не причинит мне вреда. Счастливо оставаться в своем иллюзорном мире, телепат.

Переступив порог, он размашистой походкой направился куда-то вглубь подлодки, весело насвистывая под нос прилипчивый мотивчик какой-то песенки. Чарльз не смотрел ему вслед - он и так понимал, что эта битва проиграна, что лучше сейчас дать Шоу уйти, иначе, при теперешнем уровне его силы, он с легкостью сотрет их всех в порошок. Ксавье бережно коснулся руки Эрика, аккуратно переплетая свои пальцы с его, как вдруг наткнулся на что-то твердое и холодное. Монета - пять рейсхмарок - та самая, которую Леншерр мечтал загнать в мозг своего мучителя. Та, что с самого детства являлась напоминанием обо всех тех ужасах, что маленький мальчик испытывал в концлагере.

Ксавье приподнял их руки, и коснулся губами прохладных пальцев своего друга. Он так и не сказал ему... Так хотел, так давно пытался, но язык не поворачивался. Сперва не позволяли обстоятельства - Эрик и так почти не верил ему, а от обращения "друг мой" он хмурился и ещё больше замыкался в себе. Позже, когда лед растаял, они действительно стали друзьями, и Ксавье был так безмерно рад этому, что боялся разрушить это хрупкое чувство. Он ведь ещё тогда, проникнув в разум Эрика в самый первый миг их "встречи" понял, насколько этот мутант необычен. Его поразила и восхитила удивительная магнетическая мутация Леншерра, он словно смотрел на живое чудо и не мог отвести глаз. Может, именно это люди и называют любовью с первого взгляда. По крайней мере, с Ксавье приключилась именно такая.

А далее... Часы, дни, недели, проведенные вместе. Совместный поиск мутантов, совместные задания, совместная жизнь в огромном особняке, тренировки и лучшая награда за все труды Чарльза - искренняя улыбка на лице его друга. С самого начала их поисков одаренных детей Эрик улыбался всё чаще, шутливо поддевал Ксавье, да и вообще выглядел счастливым, безмятежным человеком. Профессор нарадоваться не мог, глядя, как его друг вовсю потешается над "молодым поколением" и периодически вставляет шпильки и палки в колеса на тренировках. За одну только эту улыбку Чарльз мог отдать душу и сердце.

Ему нужен был хоть какой-нибудь знак того, что Эрик слышит его, знает о его присутствии... Хоть что-нибудь, что угодно...

Чарльз смотрит в его лишенное всякого выражения лицо, гладит его волосы, целует лоб и щеки, но не слышит ответа. Не видит отклика на свое присутствие. Почему? Почему?!

"Эрик... Эрик!"

\- Я здесь, друг мой... - он кусает губы, сглатывает ком в горле, но слезы всё равно текут. - Пожалуйста, Эрик... Прошу тебя...

Утыкается лицом в его шею и плачет, уже не таясь, а мир вокруг отчего-то вздрагивает, а потом плывет, подергиваясь туманной поволокой.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Просыпаясь в холодом поту и в кромешной тьме, он пару мгновений просто тяжело дышит, бездумно вперившись расширенными глазами во мрак. Потом в голове вспыхивает уже привычное "Эрик!" и он слепо шарит вокруг, надеясь отыскать его. Пальцы натыкаются на чью-то руку и он крепко сжимает ладонь, боясь отпустить. Медленно опускается обратно на что-то мягкое, прогибающееся под ним, закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание.

Утро сообщает ему, что он в своей комнате, в своей большой мягкой постели, крепко держит за руку единственного человека, ставшего для него смыслом жизни и оттеснившего на второй план все мечты о мире между мутантами и людьми, а также о школе для одаренных подростков. Оттеснив его собственные желания, его собственную жизнь.

Чарльз медленно садится, бросает короткий взгляд в залитое утренним светом окно, а потом снова смотрит на Эрика. Тот всё ещё в сине-желтом костюме - такой же, каким Ксавье нашел его там, в подлодке. Только запекшуюся кровь с его виска кто-то бережно стер, а ранку, видимо, продезинфицировал. Сам Чарльз обнаруживает, что тоже не переодет и такое ощущение, что их забрали с того злополучного пляжа всего пару мгновений назад.

Ксавье осторожно прикладывает два пальца свободной руки к виску, пока второй рукой нежно поглаживает ладонь своего друга. Тот не реагирует никак - все то же еле слышное дыхание, всё тот же остекленевший пустой взгляд. Чарльз очень аккуратно проникает в его мозг и... не видит там ничего. Сплошная пустота, бесцветное, безмерное пространство, не наполненное ни мыслями, ни воспоминаниями, ни чувствами. И профессору хочется кричать, выть от горя - он кусает костяшки пальцев, до крови, зажмуривается и тихонько стонет, словно это ему подчистую стерли - выжгли! - не просто память, а, в переносном смысле, мозг.  
Он никогда не сталкивался с таким, поэтому не знает, как это исправить и можно ли вообще что-то тут сделать. Не знает, как тело до сих пор живет и дышит, лишенное сознания. Чарльз отпускает безвольную руку, вместо этого притягивая любимого человека к себе, обнимая его, словно в тщетной попытке уберечь от всех ужасов и кошмаров - и плачет, давясь беззвучными рыданиями. Бережно поддерживает его голову, целует, но не находит ни малейшего отклика, даже его губы не шевелеятся, и Ксавье испытывает ужасное чувство, словно в его руках осталась одна оболочка, а душа друга уже не здесь, не с ним. Он смутно понимает, что шепчет что-то, но не помнит даже, что именно. Словно со стороны до него доносится его собственное:

\- Прости меня... Эрик, прости...

Почему он отпустил его ТУДА в одиночку?! Почему не пошел с ним?! Может быть сейчас он сам оказался в таком же состоянии, но, по крайней мере, где бы сейчас ни был Эрик, они были бы там вместе. А так он потерял его и уже не знает, где искать.

Он не видел, как дверь отворилась, пропуская внутрь Хэнка и Рейвен. Мойра стояла чуть позади, где-то там маячили ещё и Алекс с Шоном, но Ксавье было всё равно. Какая разница, кто рядом с ним, кто беспокоится за него? Какая, в сущности, разница, если самый важный для него человек потерян навсегда?

\- Эрик... - шептал он, как заведенный. - Прости меня, Эрик... Прости. Прости.

\- Профессор, - нерешительно позвал Хэнк, больше всего на свете сейчас желая отвести взгляд, но только не видеть этого некогда жизнерадостного мужчину в таком состоянии. - Пожалуйста, профессор. Вы слышите нас?

\- Чарльз, - прошептала Рейвен, не сдерживая слез. Она осторожно приблизилась к постели и коснулась плеча брата. Он дернулся, поднимая на неё полные боли глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, Чарльз, - Хэнк тоже очутился рядом, протягивая руки. - Отпустите его. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я... мы... позаботимся о нем. Прошу вас... - он аккуратно коснулся опавшей руки Эрика, и Ксавье тотчас вскинулся:

\- Не трогайте его!

Зверь от неожиданности отдернул руку, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Чарльз, ты должен отпустить его, прошу тебя, - увещевала Рейвен, надеясь добиться от брата хоть какой-то осмысленной реакции. - Ты не сможешь вечно сидеть здесь, вместе с ним. Ну, пожалуйста...

Ксавье издал что-то похожее на всхлип и вновь уткнулся лицом в шею друга, зажмурившись. Слезы капали на кожу Эрика, стекая вниз, к ключицам, но этого он тоже не ощущал.

\- Не забирайте его, - приглушенно взмолился он. - Умоляю, не отбирайте его у меня.

Мойра, не в силах смотреть на это, вышла из комнаты. Очутившись в коридоре, она закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась, сползая вниз по стенке. Ей казалось, что Чарльз сходит с ума, и от этой мысли всё внутри переворачивалось - хотелось кричать и бить кулаками стены, но только бы проснуться от этого кошмара. Кто-то сел рядом и нерешительно обнял её, а она уткнулась в худое плечо. Банши просто гладил её по голове, печально глядя на стоящего рядом Хавока. Дом будто разом потемнел, в нем стало сыро и неуютно, словно он чувствовал боль своего хозяина.

Хэнк и Рейвен так и не ушли, по крайней мере, пока силы вконец не оставили Чарльза и он вновь не канул в беспамятство.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Новое утро встретило его прохладным ветром, вздувающим занавески на окнах и полным отсутствием солнца за плотным слоем темных облаков. Ксавье пару минут просто сидит, рассеянно поглаживая пальцы Эрика. Он всё в том же состоянии - отрешенный и далекий - но кто-то, пока Чарльз спал, аккуратно прикрыл ему глаза, и теперь Леншерр будто просто спит. Телепат не знает, кто это сделал, но благодарен - видеть пустой взгляд любимого человека он бы уже не смог.

Внезапный порыв подбрасывает занавески к самому потолку, обдувает лицо Чарльза, но ему всё равно. Он сидит в неудобной позе почти до самого обеда, а потом слышит, как кто-то осторожно стучит в дверь. Голос Рейвен неуверенно зовет его вниз - напоминает, что ему надо подкрепиться, что он ничего не добъется, моря себя голодом. Ксавье на миг закрывает глаза, морщится, но медленно сползает с постели. Босые ступни (кто-то переодел их с Эриком в более удобную "домашнюю" одежду) липнут к полу, пока он идет до двери. Рейвен по-прежнему стоит на пороге, в её глазах недоверчивая радость оттого, что брат откликнулся на просьбы. Чарльз ничего не говорит, просто спускается вместе с ней в столовую. Там их ждут Хэнк, Алекс, Шон и Мойра. Последняя через силу улыбается:

\- Доброе утро, Чарльз.

Он кивает каждому по отдельности и никому одновременно, садится, на автомате берет ложку, на автомате ест, не чувствуя вкуса еды. Шон убегает на кухню, а возвращается с блюдом каких-то сладостей, преувеличенно бодро расхваливая их - мол, Мойра с утра испекла, я уже половину стащил, так что вам, друзья, одни объедки - и все как-то фальшиво улыбаются друг другу, а в глазах - тревога, они переглядываются, косятся на профессора, но он тупо берет одно пироженное, кидает в рот и, тщательно прожевывая, даже не понимает, что конкретно съел.

Остаток дня он вновь проводит рядом с Эриком, жадно вглядываясь в любимые черты, ища хоть малейший намек на присутствие. От ужина он отказывается, попросту не открывая дверь и не отзываясь на просьбы сестры. Возможно, он причиняет ей боль своим равнодушием, но, по правде говоря, ему уже всё равно.

С того злополучного дня, время течет ужасно медленно. Чарльз практически ни с кем не разговаривает, иногда спускаясь к завтраку или обеду. Спустя несколько дней, Рейвен удается уговорить его питаться более регулярно и он безразлично посещает "совместные трапезы" в холодной мрачной столовой. Все заботы по дому полностью берут на себя парни, Рейвен и Мойра занимаются готовкой, но последняя появляется у них всё реже и реже. Ксавье уже не замечает её - он вообще не замечает никого вокруг, все люди и мутанты слились для него в сплошную серую массу, и только единственное яркое пятно по-прежнему не подает осмысленных признаков жизни. Однажды за ужином Мойра, внутренне сжимаясь, поднимает вопрос об Эрике. Чарльз откладывает вилку и, наконец, встречается с ней абсолютно пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Девушка сглатывает, силится подобрать слова, потом беспомощно оглядывается на Хэнка. Зверь кашляет, сбивчиво пытаясь объяснить, что так нельзя - Эрику нужно питание, организм попросту не выдержит, пусть даже разум и отключен. Они предлагают использовать различные препараты - капельницы, одним словом, и Ксавье в этот миг хочется убить их всех, но он сжимает кулаки под столом, и на автомате кивает - "Делайте, что хотите".

На следующий день Зверь приносит какие-то капсулы, долго с ними возится, попутно пытаясь объяснить что-то на тему "стимуляторов", говорит, что можно попробовать влиять таким образом на сознание, что сперва организм может отторгать их, но ведь они ничего не теряют, так ведь? Чарльз слушает его в пол уха, кивает, с чем-то соглашается, и смотрит на Эрика, совершенно не воспринимающего творящуюся вокруг него реальность. Хэнк делает укол - Ксавье смотрит, как игла прокалывает кожу, как входит практически до конца, но молчит. МакКой отстраняется, складывает приборы в свои железные шкатулочки, почему-то очень быстро, лихорадочно суетится и, наконец, выскакивает за дверь, тихо прикрыв её за собой. Чарльз подносит руку к лицу и чувствует на нем влагу, но не помнит, когда именно начал плакать.

На сгибе локтя Эрика уже много дырочек - уколы и капельницы, казалось, не заканчиваются. Чарльз смотрит на это и ему хочется закричать "Оставьте его в покое, он больше не подопытная крыса! Он человек!", но молчит и только гладит его по волосам всякий раз, как игла вновь касается его кожи, словно Эрику больно, а Ксавье успокаивает его, просит перетерпеть. Он часто берет какие-то интересные книги из библиотеки и читает ему, но до сих пор ни одну не закончил - бросает каждую на середине. Ему кажется, что Леншерр спит и иногда по ночам, кончиками пальцев оглаживая его лицо, Чарльз строит планы на утро - чем они займутся, когда встанет солнце и Эрик проснется. Он так тщательно и долго всё продумывает, что засыпает глубоко заполночь, доверчиво уткнувшись в его плечо. Солнце неумолимо встанет, обозначая новый день, а Эрик не просыпается.

Однажды Ксавье слышит, как на кухне переговариваются Банши, Хавок и Рейвен. Парни предлагают девушке помочь им как-то расшевелить её брата, например, выдумывая новые клички жильцам. Они втроем начинают задумчиво перебирать подходящие, и вдруг Шон спрашивает "А как же Магнето?". Наступает тишина и Ксавье заходит на кухню. Все трое не знают, куда девать глаза, пытаясь лихорадочно придумать, что бы такого умного сказать, но Ксавье просто проходит мимо, делает себе кофе и уже в дверях, не оборачиваясь, бросает:

\- Неспящий. Ему это подойдет.

Он не видит их потерянных лиц, потому что ему уже всё равно.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Дни утекают меж пальцев, как вода - и вот уже холодная осень полноправно распоряжается природой за окном, обрывая с деревьев листья. Ксавье каждый день открывает настежь окна в своей - нет, уже ИХ комнате - ему кажется, что Эрик должен дышать свежим воздухом. Дыхание Леншерра слабое и такое тихое, что иногда по ночам Чарльз боится заснуть, силой заставляя себя держать глаза открытыми, лишь бы не отключиться, чтобы потом, проснувшись утром, обнаружить, что Эрик перестал дышать.

Они по-прежнему используют искусственное питание, но Эрик похудел и теперь выглядит слабым и чем-то похож на инвалида. Ксавье ненавидит окружающих за эти мысли, но не может себе позволить вторгнуться в их мозги и заставить думать по-другому. У него где-то очень глубоко внутри ещё осталась капля совести. Которая, с каждым днем становится всё меньше и меньше, едва лишь стоит ему открыть глаза и увидеть Эрика. Однажды Рейвен, осмелев, сказала, что милосерднее было бы отпустить его. Чарльз ничего ей на это не ответил, но она уже по одному его взгляду поняла, что впредь не имеет права не только произносить такое вслух, но даже думать - иначе рискует однажды лишиться брата.

Тренировками ребят теперь, в основном, занимается Хэнк, правда, с мотивацией у него всё ещё большие проблемы. Ксавье как-то, в принципе, всё равно, он даже практически перестал использовать свою телепатию. Единственным, кто может вытянуть из него хоть праву слов, по иронии судьбы является Эрик.

Мойра появляется в особняке очень редко, возможно, чувствует привычную в последнее время чуждость и отстраненность этого места. Однажды Шон неловко шутит, что когда-нибудь они все сбегут отсюда - когда дом окончательно превратится во что-то смахивающее на фамильный склеп. Все неловко хихикают, но Ксавье слышит их мысли - уже неоднократно каждого посещала такая идея и только уважение к нему не дает ещё им разлететься, кто куда - прочь от гнетущей тишины и мрачных, серых дней.

Единственное, что Мойра делает регулярно - это снабжает их свежими новостями. Она часто звонит и рассказывает самую последнюю информацию о мировых событиях, потому что по телевизору, разумеется, показывают не всю правду.

Бог знает почему, но Шоу залег на дно. Ядерной войны удалось избежать, но с тех пор аггрессивный мутант и его команда более не подавали признаков жизни. Хэнк выразил всеобщую мысль, что их подозрительное бездействие напрягает, и как бы эта компания не готовила чего покрупнее и пострашней, но Ксавье всё равно. Он лишь пожимает плечами, и думает, что объявись Шоу хоть завтра с новыми ужасающими планами - он и пальцем не пошевелит. Он уже понимает, что Эрик был прав - им не должно быть дела до людей, просто потому, что они - во сто крат превосходят их развитием. Правда, Чарльзу нет дела и до мутантов - ему нужен только Эрик. А он не просыпается.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Новое утро, новый день - так похожие на все предыдущие. Ксавье чуствует какое-то небывалое отчаяние, какое-то странное душащее чувство, резко садясь на кровати. Он обнимает Эрика, подтаскивает ближе к себе, гладит его волосы и шепчет "Я люблю тебя", "Пожалуйста, проснись, открой глаза" и прочую ерунду, которую Леншерр не слышит. Он удивительно хрупкий и легкий в руках Чарльза - возможно, из-за ударной дозы лекарств, коими в нем поддерживают подобие жизни; возможно, из-за неетественного питания; возможно, оттого, что он похудел почти на десять киллограмм и Хэнк однажды выразил опасение, что этим дело вполне может не ограничиться; а возможно и потому, что в руках Ксавье была лишь пустая оболочка - а опорожненный сосуд не должен быть тяжелым. Чарльз шепчет что-то бессвязное - может, снова признается ему в любви, может, рассказывает что-то - он и сам толком не осознает. В голове так же пусто, как в сердце, потому что ЭТО не Эрик - его уже нет рядом, это лишь его бледная неправильная копия, и профессору хочется кричать и пинать ногами стены. И он кричит - надломленно, бессвязно, целует его лоб, прижимает к себе так крепко, что, кажется, вот-вот хрустнут кости, захлебывается слезами и кричит, не слыша собственного голоса.

Он теряет сознание, утыкаясь лицом в полупрозрачную кожу его шеи, мысли и чувства будто притупляются, и Чарльз остатками своего угасающего сознания отрешенно надеется сойти с ума.

А на следующее утро не может встать уже сам и только слышит краем уха визг сирены за окном, но ему плевать. Доктора говорят "Инсульт", "Частичный паралич" и берут какие-то анализы, выписывают множество лекарств, а потом Рейвен плачет, целует его руку и шепчет "Всё будет хорошо", и больше не приходит Мойра, и Хэнк за что-то извиняется, а Алекс и Шон похожи на призраков - такие же бледные и потерянные - и Чарльз только смотрит на них отрешенно, сидя в кресле у окна, и поворачивает голову, и ветер дует опять, и очень холодно, но ноги этого не чувствуют, и он может и перетерпеть, а Эрик не просыпается...

И осень почти заканчивается, деревья голые, а в окно дует так, что изо рта вырывается облычко пара, и слышно только мерное "кап-кап" из капельницы возле руки Леншерра, и он совсем рядом, в постели, но и так далеко, потому что Ксавье не может встать и подойти к нему, и кто-то смотрит с улицы в его распахнутое окно, и, медленно поворачивая голову, Чарльз встречается глазами с Шоу.

А потом он стоит перед ним в комнате, в дурацком шлеме, в одном из своих отвратительно-безупречных костюмов, а на лице - приторная фальшиво-сочувствующая улыбка. Он выразительно смотрит на его инвалидное кресло и ноги, укрытые теплым пледом, сокрушенно цокает языком и качает головой. На пороге комнаты стоит Эмма - вся в белом, холодная и равнодушная, бесчувственная Белая Королева, и Чарльз думает "Тварь", и она улыбается краешками губ. Ксавье не спрашивает, где дети, он не использует телепатию - он сидит и молча смотрит на своего врага, который расхаживает по комнате, по-хозяйски изучая обстановку, и говорит что-то о том, что "Какая прекрасная штука - телепатия, но, к счастью, шлем меня защищает, только жаль, что у тебя такового нет". А потом останавливается, и присаживается на край кровати - протягивает руку, гладит Эрика по волосам в какой-то извращенной ласке, приговаривая по-немецки "Мой бедный мальчик". Смотрит на капельницу, хмурится и говорит "Ему это не нужно", а потом опрокидывает её и игла сама выдергивается, разрывая кожу, тонкая струйка крови пачкает кровать, а Чарльз вдруг оказывается на полу, потому что хочет встать, но ног нет - Господи, он не чувствует своих ног! - и он не может подойти и сорвать шлем с головы этой сволочи! Эрик не просыпается даже тогда, когда Шоу разглядывает его лицо, поворачивая то в одну, то в другую сторону; даже тогда, когда он бесцеремонно раскрывает ему рот и засовывает туда два пальца, смеясь "Он теперь меня даже не укусит, а ведь в детстве так хотел"; даже тогда, когда Ксавье утыкается лбом в холодный пол и сдавленно шипит что-то сквозь зубы. Он не может встать - не может встать! - в голове стучат тысячи молотов, он вздергивает голову одним последним рывком, перед глазами всё плавает и сужается, но он видит, как Шоу приподнимает Эрика и по-хозяйски прижимает к себе - ЕГО Эрика - а голова друга заваливает на бок и его глаза открываются, как у механической куклы. Чарльз смотрит в черные от расширившихся зрачков бездны и как со стороны видит, что тянет руку - лишь бы дотянуться до НЕГО, закрыть его глаза, лишь бы этот монстр не видел их - потому что они принадлежат лишь ему, Ксавье - и выталкивает из горла хриплое "Эрик!", и все вокруг останавливается.  
Время словно бы замерзло, а вместе с ним и Шоу, и Эмма, и все, кто был в особняке. Диктатор улыбается остановившейся улыбкой, на замершем лице, а Эмма так и застыла на пороге, будто собиралась двинуться, но не успела. Ксавье всё равно - он цепляется руками за ковер, его мозг вот-вот взорвется от напряжения, он рычит сквозь сжатые зубы и с криком встает на колени. Ноги дрожат, трясутся как в лихорадке, но он чувствует их - ЧУВСТВУЕТ - и разум на миг замирает, а потом перед глазами фонтаном бьют искры. Мощнейшая телепатическая волна, невидимая, но слишком осязаемая расплескивается прочь от него, разрушая все преграды в чужом мозге, стирая все мысли из всех разумов, что в радиусе километра, но Чарльз смутно понимает это.

Он встает, стонет от боли в задеревеневших ногах, отталкивает Шоу и тот кулем валится на пол, с той же застывшей улыбкой, уже не способный стереть её с лица. А следом падает Эмма - пустая и мертвая, как и её фюрер - но Ксавье не видит этого. Он обнимает безвольное тело Эрика, целует его волосы, лоб и веки, нежно баюкая его в своих объятиях, и шепчет:

\- Эрик...

Сила льется тягучим потоком, останавливая время, сминая и стирая все препоны на своем пути. Замертво падают голуби, гнездившиеся под крышей, замолкает за тысячу метров лающая в будке собачонка, жизнь замирает вокруг мрачного особняка. Он вздрагивает до самого основания и комната, где они сидят, вместе с ним, и торшер в углу вдруг изгибается, его попросту сминает невидимым прессом. Люстра скрипит и разлетается на крошечные металлические осколки, ножки кровати рассыпаются в труху и она тяжело оседает на пол. Все железное в особняке превращается в мелкое крошево, а Чарльз плачет и умоляет:

\- Эрик... Эрик...

Оконные решетки вздрагивают и попросту взрываются, и вместе с ними вылетают стекла, и Ксавье крепче обнимает любимого человека, словно пытаясь защитить от опасности, и Эрик дергается в его руках, и просыпается.

Ксавье кажется, что он сошел с ума, но на грани сознания зреет мысль, что та телепатическая волна была слишком сильной, и он сам не знал, как ему удалось создать такую мощную атаку, но и не думал сейчас об этом. Он смотрел в расширенные теперь уже от боли и, возможно, ужаса глаза, слышал обрывистое дыхание и видел осмысленный взгляд.

Леншерр пытался что-то сказать, губы обозначили "Чарльз", но ни звука не вырвалось из груди. От напряжения он весь дрожал, и Ксавье пришлось гладить его по волосам и шептать:

\- Тише, друг мой. Всё хорошо, всё уже в порядке. Тебе нельзя волноваться. Тише, тише.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем Эрику удалось с трудом сесть. Чарльз поддерживал его, чувствуя стук этого родного сердца, слыша дыхание, и ему казалось, что мир перевернулся. Эрик скользнул взглядом по трупам Шоу и Эммы, но вряд ли толком осознал, кто перед ним. Его разум заново начинал работу, запуская прочие функции организма. Реальность свалилась так неожиданно, что его периодически потряхивало, и Чарльзу пришлось на едва гнущихся ногах ковылять к шкафу, искать там ещё один плед и набрасывать ему на плечи. Потом Леншерр попробовал встать, но тут же едва не повалился на пол, Ксавье вовремя подхватил его и они оба осели на колени перед кроватью. Чарльз смотрел в бледное лицо и всё ещё расширенные зрачки, но никак не мог насмотреться. Наконец, он, поддавшись внезапному порыву, обнял Эрика, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, надеясь согреть своим теплом - лишь бы он перестал дрожать.

Магнето всё ещё туго соображал, но для того, чтобы неуклюже укрыть пледом их обоих ему не нужно было сильно напрягаться.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Пришли в себя они уже только к следующему утру. Ксавье завозился и резко проснулся, обнаружив себя всё ещё рядом с Эриком. Леншерр сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати, легкий прохладный ветерок шевелил его волосы, а глаза, к которым постепенно возвращался естественный цвет, смотрели куда-то в сторону окна. Ксавье пару мгновений рассматривал его бледное лицо, пока не встретил ответный взгляд. Его друг выглядел смертельно измученным, но живым и, что наиважнее, в здравом уме. Они некоторое время молчали, глядя друг на друга, словно заново узнавая, потом Чарльз чуть отстранился, плед соскользнул с его спины, полностью повиснув на Эрике.

Ксавье, придерживаясь одной рукой за край кровати, встал, резко пошатнулся, но удержался. А потом помог подняться Эрику, как можно крепче поддерживая его. Они сейчас походили на двух чудом вставших на ноги калек, но им обоим было всё равно. Главное - они вместе.

С каждым новым осторожным шагом возвращалась и уверенность. Чарльз не смотрел на два трупа, всё ещё лежащих неподалеку, и Эрик тоже. Им было не до этого. На лестнице пришлось слегка повозиться, но мужчины смогли, пусть и с трудом, спуститься вниз. Дом выглядел безжизненным, по пустым коридорам гулял ветер, распахивая окна и воя на манер стаи собак. Ксавье привел друга на кухню, и, с неохотой от него отцепившись, пояснил:

\- Есть. Тебе нужно хорошо поесть.

Леншерр, постепенно приходящий в себя, не стал возражать, хотя подсознательно сомневался, что его не вывернет от одного только запаха. Чарльз залез в холодильник, поразившись продуктам, складированным в его недрах. Только теперь до него дошло, насколько он выпал из жизни со всеми этими переживаниями. С трудом отыскав среди банок пива, каких-то батончиков и пакетов молока кусок сыра, Чарльз вернулся к столу и принялся нарезать его неровными слоями. Тело практически не болело и стало таким послушным, будто бы и не было инсульта. Ему не хотелось сейчас об этом думать, но он невольно гадал - не обязан ли своим чудесным исцелением той телепатической волне? Иногда Ксавье и сам не до конца понимал силу, коей обладает...

\- Чарльз, - вдруг позвал Эрик, и вышло совсем слабо, тихо и как-то... по-детски, но друг всё равно выронил нож, уставившись на него полным отчаяния и надежды взглядом.

Потом накрыл его худую руку своей, наклонился и поцеловал пальцы.

Они немного перекусили в полной тишине. А потом профессор запоздало припомнил:

\- Нужно найти детей. Посмотреть, что с ними.

Он поднялся, пошатываясь немного, и, обогнув стол, коснулся губами волос Эрика.

\- Останься пока тут, тебе нельзя напрягаться. Я скоро вернусь.

И настолько быстро, насколько силы позволяли, покинул кухню. Леншерр смотрел на чашку с совсем слабым чаем, которую обхватил ладонями, и старался ни о чем не думать. Уставший, ещё буквально некоторое время назад искалеченный, а теперь исцеленный разум и сам отказывался производить долгие мыслительные процессы. У Эрика страшно болела голова - почти на кусочки раскалывалась, но он с каким-то отрешенным безразличием не обращал на это внимания. Как и на резкий хлопок за спиной, и последовавший за этим мерзкий запах.

Чарльз, скрипя зубами от напряжения, обошел весь дом, почти сорвал голос, но не услышал отклика. Либо дети как сквозь землю провалились, либо ментальная атака достала и их. Он старался гнать подальше последнюю версию, но она представлялась как-то более реальной в свете недавних событий. Ксавье вдруг остановился как вкопанный, уловив обострившимися до предела способностями отголоски чужого разума - и оный не принадлежал Эрику. Профессор, спотыкаясь на ходу, заковылял в сторону кухни - сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, то ли от страха, то ли от физического напряжения. На пороге он зацепился носком ботинка за выступ и уткнулся носом во что-то черное и мягкое. Отшатнувшись, Чарльз увидел сподручного Шоу - краснокожего демона Азазеля. Тот с самым невозмутимым видом посторонился, пропуская профессора в кухню, где кучкой столпились Хэнк, Рейвен, Алекс и Шон. Выглядели они не столько изрядно потрепанными, сколько ошеломленными - и, как результат, не могли отвести глаз от Эрика. Парни даже осторожно коснулись его плеча по очереди, на что он поднял голову и уставился на них. Рейвен внезапно всхлипнула, заметив Чарльза, и, бросившись к нему, повисла в объятиях.

\- Ты мой должник, - когда профессор покончил с тщательным осмотром учеников и удостоверился, что они целы и невредимы, Азазель, наконец, подал голос.

Чарльз обернулся, пристально рассматривая его.

\- Зачем? - в итоге спросил он.

\- Шоу сглупил, - только передернул плечами и хвостом демон. - Какой смысл было сюда переться, ума не приложу. Меня раздражало это его исконно-человеческое стремление побахвалиться перед поверженным врагом, заявившись прямиком к нему домой. Сам нарвался, мое дело было предупредить.

\- Я думал, ты уважал его, - снова приблизившись к Эрику, признался телепат, накрывая ладони того своими. Леншерр сначала посмотрел на их руки, потом молча поднял глаза на друга.

Азазель то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул:

\- Я уважаю силу, не более. А он проявил слабость.

\- Он спас нас, - буркнул за спиной Банши, кивая в сторону демона, и добавил неуверенно: - Почему-то...

\- Не ради ваших драгоценных шкурок, - хищно ухмыльнулся краснокожий, потом перевел взгляд на Эрика и прищурился. - Хочу посмотреть, что из него получится.

Чарльз с непониманием посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил. Как бы абсурдна ни была ситуация, стоило признать, что они и вправду в долгу у бывшего помощника Шоу. Внезапно кое-что пришло ему в голову:

\- Ты сможешь убрать два трупа из комнаты наверху?

\- Я догадываюсь чьи, - искривил губы в новой ухмылке демон, но возмущаться на тему неожиданной просьбы не стал, а попросту растворился в багровом пламени.

Чарльз обернулся к детям, которые всё ещё неуверенно и потрясенно косились на Эрика, и понял, что сейчас Леншерру не до их расспросов и поздравлений.

\- Все объяснения потом, - твердо решил он. - А пока вам нужно отдохнуть, идите к себе и хорошенько отоспитесь. С завтрашнего дня у нас будет много дел.

Хэнк сориентировался первым и быстро выставил всю компанию за дверь, тихо притворив её с той стороны. Чарльз, слегка поморщившись от укола боли, медленно опустился перед другом на колени. Эрик рефлекторным движением проследил за ним взглядом, но молчал. Его реакции всё ещё были слегка заторможены, а тело ослабло настолько, что он не смог бы сейчас выдавить из себя новых звуков.

\- Мне не снится, - прошептал Ксавье, поглаживая ладонью его колено. - И я не сошел с ума.

Эрик наклонился вперед и прижался своим лбом к его. Это успокаивало намного лучше всяких лекарств.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Азазель заявился лишь на следующее утро, и безошибочно отправился в одну из верхних комнат. Ту самую, где ещё недавно убили его бывшего... "нанимателя". Разумеется, и телепат, и его друг, способный гнуть железо одним взглядом, были там. Последний сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати, в том самом нелепом пледе на плечах, в одежде, мешком висевшей на нем из-за худобы, с куда более осмысленным взглядом. Телепат спал прямо в его объятиях, доверчиво склонив голову на грудь друга. Демон вряд ли на своем веку видел столько сопливо-трогательную картинку. Точнее, она была бы таковой, если б Леншерр вдруг не поднял на него глаза и не уставился в упор. Вся "конфетность" ситуации мгновенно испарилась.

Азазель еле слышно фыркнул, наклонился и положил подле него блестящий шлем цвета стали. Потом выпрямился и отвесил шутливо-чопорный поклон:

\- Я полагаю, ты воспользуешься ним с бОльшим умом.

А потом растворился, будто его и не было, предоставив Леншерру самому разбираться с внезапным "подарком".

Эрик освободил одну руку, второй покрепче перехватив Чарльза за плечи, и коснулся кончиками пальцев блестящей поверхности шлема. Он был холодный и, судя по всему, тяжелый. Тот самый шлем, венчавший голову Шоу. Тот самый шлем, ставший последним воспоминанием Эрика в той подлодке. Тот самый шлем, в котором, как в кривом зеркале, отражалась Эмма - её отвратительно улыбающееся лицо. А потом наступили хаос и страшная, одуряющая боль. Ему хотелось кричать, но голос куда-то пропал. Последней мыслью, мелькнувшей в сознании, стало такое привычное за эти недели имя "Чарльз". И вот - мир внезапно вновь вспыхнул миллиардами огней, и первым, что он увидел - было лицо его друга. Эрик тогда ещё плохо соображал, но красные воспаленные глаза на бледном, заострившемся лице, побелевшие, потрескавшиеся губы, взгляд, полный какой-то отчаянной безысходности отпечатались в его восстанавливающемся разуме, словно татуировка, сделанная каленым железом. А потом мир начал обретать четкость, он увидел трупы Шоу и Эммы, но в душе не было отклика. Теперь ему было всё равно.

Он не знал, откуда, но почему-то был уверен, что умер там - в атомном реакторе подлодки. Умер и пробудился вновь - в объятиях Чарльза, удивительно сильных и крепких, для такого-то утонченного парня. Ксавье весь день после "пробуждения" не отходил от него, чуть ли не в рот заглядывал, и смотрел глазами побитой собаки, заново приласканной хозяином. Потом они поднялись наверх - Ксавье решил, что Эрику надо отдохнуть. Последний опять сел на пол - чисто рефлекторно, на автомате - но профессор не стал возражать, а попросту устроился рядышком, обнял крепко-крепко и мгновенно провалился в сон. И вот сейчас сопел ему в плечо, доверчивый и такой теплый...

Эрик не знал, где был, но там было страшно. Очень-очень страшно. Пусто, темно и холодно. А потом Чарльз позвал его, и он проснулся, и ему всё ещё было холодно - так холодно, что зуб на зуб не попадал - но Ксавье обнимал его, и смотрел своими невозможными глазами, и Эрику хотелось позвать его по имени, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не мог. Сил не хватало. А Чарльз понял - может, прочел это в его воспаленном мозгу - и попросил не волноваться, но сам трясся, как лист.

И вот они опять вместе, вдвоем, а рядом лежит шлем, в голове всё расставляется по местам. Шоу больше нет, но есть люди, ненавидящие мутантов. И они когда-нибудь придут, и будут уничтожать их одного за другим. И нужно не допустить этого, и ведь Шоу в чем-то был прав, но всё-таки...

Чарльз.

Эрик смотрит на него, чуть опустив голову, и встречает ответный взгляд. Ксавье прижимается к нему всем телом, слушает стук его сердца, и, кажется, что больше ничего в этом мире его не интересует.

"Только ты, друг мой... Только ты".

Эрику всё ещё больно, когда кто-то телепатически касается его разума - и возможно, теперь больно будет всегда. Но он никогда не скажет Чарльзу об этом. Потому что когда так делает он - боль не важна.

\- Я пойму и приму все твои мотивы, - шепчет Чарльз и смотрит на него с такой надеждой, что сердце пропускает удар. - Я соглашусь с каждым сказанным тобой словом. Пойду, куда скажешь. Сделаю всё, что захочешь. Если ты ненавидишь людей, я тоже буду. Если захочешь уйти, я уйду с тобой. Только прошу... - он сглатывает, и слезы блестят в его глазах, но не текут. - Пожалуйста, не бросай меня.

"Я так сильно люблю тебя, Эрик..."

Эрик Леншерр - Макс Эйзенхарт - Магнето - молчит. Мир - не его цель. Люди - не его союзники. Но Чарльз Ксавье - его жизнь.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Тучи постепенно расходятся, пропуская сквозь широкие бреши тонкие солнечные лучи. Шпили крошечных башенок большого особняка окрашиваются искристым золотым цветом. Кто-то просыпается в своей постели, кто-то ещё сонно ворочается, кто-то продолжает спать. Ветер стихает, больше не воя в коридорах.

В большой светлой комнате на полу сидят два человека. Один укрыт пледом, второй его обнимает. Они смотрят друг на друга, и им плевать на окружающий мир. Плевать на разные взгляды и мотивы. Они готовы всем этим пожертвовать ради друг друга. Они не обращают внимание на пение птиц за окном, на солнце, ласково заглядывающее сквозь занавески.

И им нет дела до горки серебристой пыли рядом с постелью. Она блестит миллионами частичек, как некогда блестел темно-серебристый шлем, способный менять судьбы и разлучать людей.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Эрик, - шепчет Чарльз, улыбаясь краешком губ.

И слышит запоздалый ответ на свои прошлые слова, но он всё равно прекрасен:

"Я знаю. И я тоже".


End file.
